


I Just Want to be With You

by Starry__Eyes



Category: Cobra Starship, Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: Fluff, M/M, anti social ryan, cheesy drunk gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry__Eyes/pseuds/Starry__Eyes
Summary: Gabe likes parties, Ryan does notInspired by a post by incorrect-emo-quotes





	I Just Want to be With You

**Author's Note:**

> So, I actually love Rossporta. Incorrect-emo-quotes really got me into them. I hope my fic does this ship justice.
> 
> Here’s the post that I got this idea from:  
> https://incorrect-emo-quotes.tumblr.com/post/171846399632/ryan-sometimes-i-feel-like-i-dont-fit-in

Ryan absolutely did not want to be here right now. It was pretty obvious that Ryan wasn't a "people person" so big, crowded, gross, sweaty parties really weren't his thing. Still, all his friends were going to some big party Saturday night. More importantly, his boyfriend was going. He knew he had to go.

Ryan's boyfriend, Gabe, was the exact opposite of him when it came to parties. Gabe acted like he was born with a red solo cup in his hand. He's usually the main reason Ryan even leaves his house. 

That was Ryan's main problem at the moment. His only real reason for being at somebody's random party had suddenly disappeared on him. Ryan sighed and started searching the house for Gabe. For somebody so tall, Ryan figured he wouldn't be that hard to find, but he found out how wrong he was.

While Ryan looked around, he started to become more disheartened with every room. It seemed like everyone else was having such a good time but he just couldn't. He didn't even really understand why not. His looks of disgust subtly changed into depressed frowns. Giving up, Ryan made his way to the back patio to try and distance himself from all the noise.

He slid the screen door closed and sighed, leaning up against the wall, silhouetted by the flickering porch light. He don't know how long he stood there, but eventually the door opened again, making him snap out of his thoughts. 

"Ryan!" A familiar voice cheered. Gabe smiled brightly at him, obviously a little tipsy. Ryan did his best to muster up a smile, but it was terribly unconvincing. Gabe's happy face quickly turned to concern. "What's up?"

Ryan glanced away and fidgeted with his hands awkwardly. "I was just thinking..." he trailed off.

"Well that's never a good thing," Gabe said lightheartedly. Ryan huffed and smiled a little before returning to his gloom state. Gabe stepped forward and gently grabbed Ryan's hand. 

"It's just... sometimes I feel like I don't fit in anywhere at all..." he said quietly, looking up at the sky. There was a moment of silence before Gabe squeezed his hand.

"What are you talking about?" Gabe asked. Before Ryan could say anything, he wrapped his arms around Ryan's chest and hugged him tightly. "I think you fit perfectly right here."

Ryan's breath hitched. He slowly wrapped his arms around Gabe's neck and relaxed in his arms. They stood there for awhile, just holding each other and feeling the vibration from the house behind them. 

Eventually, Gabe pulled back a little so he could look Ryan in the eyes. "I'm sorry I drag you to all these parties. I know you don't like them," he said sincerely. Ryan shook his head.

"No, no it's alright. I know you and the others really like them. I don't want you to feel like you have to stay behind for me," Ryan defended.

"I don't have to do anything, Ryan," Gabe grinned. "I want to. I want to spend time with you, doing whatever you want to do." Ryan smiled and his eyes shined. He forcefully pulled Gabe back in for another hug, gripping his hair firmly. "Next time there's a party, we're not going. We're staying home and reading Victorian poetry or whatever the fuck you like to do," Gabe promised.

"You're so fucking cheesy when you're drunk," Ryan muttered into Gabe's neck. Gabe gasped and pulled away, looking over-dramatically offended.

"I am not drunk, Mr.Ross! How dare you say that to me? That speech came straight from my heart!" He exclaimed. Ryan rolled his eyes and intertwined their fingers.

"Whatever," he said, smirking. "Let's get to the car, yeah?" Gabe nodded. The two walked to the driveway through the back fence and made their way to their car. As Ryan went to put the key in the ignition, Gabe grabbed his hand.

"I mean what I said, seriously. You always do so much for me, we can stay home sometimes." He leaned forward and kissed Ryan gently. "I love just being with you." 

"I love being with you too. You make coming to these things worth it." Ryan said sincerely. The two stare at each other for awhile before Ryan smirked again. "Now buckle up, you sappy nerd. Let's go home."


End file.
